ABSTRACT: Mid Southern Primary Care Networks Node of the NIDA Clinical Trials Network The National Drug Abuse Treatment Clinical Trials Network (CTN) seeks to expand its scope to include primary care practice-based research networks (PBRNs) that offer access to patient populations and clinicians who are interested in engaging in research projects and using Electronic Health Records (EHRs) for research. We propose to establish a Mid Southern Primary Care Networks Node. This interdisciplinary team is led by PI Dr. Wu (Duke PI of 3 CTN studies in primary care) and Co-PI Dr. Dolor (Director of Duke Primary Care Research Consortium, Duke PCRC). Duke PCRC is a network of primary care clinicians who collaborate in clinical research studies, including >30 practices in 8 counties of the Piedmont area of North Carolina (NC), including urban and rural areas. Since 1997, Duke PCRC has enrolled >8000 subjects from >100 trials. Duke PCRC is a registered network in the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality (AHRQ) for primary care PBRNs. Duke PCRC is a member network within NC Network Consortium (NCNC), a meta-network composed of 8 practice-based research networks in NC (369 practices, >2100 providers). Our partners include NCNC, Mecklenburg Area Partnership for Primary Care Research (MAPPR), large Carolinas HealthCare System, NC Child Health Research Network (NC-CHRN), NC Multi-Site Adolescent Research Consortium for Health (NC- MARCH), and a PCORI-supported Mid-South Clinical Data Research Network (Tennessee). Dr. Dolor also is PI of the Coordinating Center for the Bravewell Integrative Medicine Research Network (BraveNet) - a PBRN of 14 integrative medicine centers that evaluate integrative approaches through research in primary care. This multidisciplinary partnership between addiction and primary care ensures our successful engagement of patients, providers, clinic administrators, and practice-based researchers to conduct multisite projects and support CTN missions. We continue to leverage a wealth of resources (including a team of health informatics experts) from our primary care based longitudinal MURDOCK Registry and Biorepository Study as our ongoing research infrastructure to facilitate recruitment and collaboration. Duke Translational Medicine Institute (DTMI) Measurement to Understand the Reclassification of Disease of Cabarrus/Kannapolis (MURDOCK) study is a large-scale research initiative designed to foster the transition to predictive, preventive, personalized medicine through biomarker discovery, elucidation of environmental factors, and the molecular reclassification of diseases. Dr. Robert Califf ? DTMI Director; PI of the MURDOCK study, the NIH Collaboratory Coordinating Center, and Duke CTSA; and co-Director of the PCORNet Coordinating Center ? serve as an in-kind Co-I and Scientific Advisor. A total of 11 medical sites are affiliated with the MURDOCK study that enhance our access to diverse patient and provider populations. We use a multidisciplinary team-science approach to establish a Mid Southern Primary Care Networks Node by maximizing use of well-established infrastructures.